creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tench Road
Some people believe in curses, I am one of those who do. However, I wasn't always a believer in the supernatural, at least not a big believer in it. I have always believed in ghosts, I also believe in a Heaven and Hell. But I have never believed that places or objects could hold evil spirits, until recently. There is a small little road near the gym I work at called "Tench Road". This little road dates back to the early 1800s and is cursed, or at least it really damn well seems cursed. In the 1800s the town of Suwanee was the home of quite a few slave traders. Due to dangerous terrain on the route to their plantations, a dirt road was created in the middle of the town to shorten the route that the slaves were taken on. This road would later be known as Tench road. Then in 1903, long after the slave-era in Suwanee had ended, a woman by the name of Agnes Babineaux moved into a small home off of Tench road. Agnes was from New Orleans, Louisiana and it is believed that she may have practiced witchcraft. Agnes' father was a convicted serial killer in New Orleans in the 1850s, once he was convicted in 1862 he was sentenced to death and was executed by hanging in early 1863. Shortly after his death Agnes' mother began behaving strangely. Her mother would sit on the porch of her home hissing at passerby. Her mother was once a devout Catholic, but after her husband was executed she seemed to have turned into a completely different person. Her mother developed a bad case of scarlet fever in the late 1890s and died at the age of 83 in 1902. Agnes' mother's will left her a small note of paper and a deed to a house in Georgia, off of Tench road. Agnes was greatly disturbed by the note her mother left, it warned her about her father, the note claimed that Agnes' mother had been possessed by the spirit of her father. The note told her to move to the house off of Tench road to try and prevent her father's spirit from possessing her. After Agnes moved into the house off of Tench road strange crimes started happening around the town. A father who was a salesman killed his own son and drank his blood before committing suicide. A strange illness struck the town as well, killing almost one third of the population. Cats and dogs would run away from their homes and flock towards the house. And land around the home withered and died as if it were stricken by a drought. Everyone in the town was trying to figure out why all this was happening in their normally peaceful town. Some of the towns people blamed Agnes for all of the death because she was the first new citizen they had seen in years. A few religious officials in the town agreed with the towns people who thought Agnes was the blame. These religious officials suggested that she may be a witch who has cursed their town. The towns people went to the Police demanding that an investigation be put into place, and shortly after, a warrant was issued for Agnes' arrest. The sheriff sent the deputy to arrest Agnes and bring her in for questioning. After a few hours the sheriff was beginning to feel worried, the home was only a five to ten minute walk from the Sheriff's office. The sheriff went to investigate the home for himself thinking that the deputy must have gotten side tracked. However, upon arriving to the home the sheriff noticed that Agnes' door had multiple scratches on the base of it, appearing to belong to a cat. When the sheriff touched the door it collapsed as if there weren't any hinges holding it into the door frame. Upon entering the home the sheriff was overcome by a feeling of fear, he shook this off and continued further into the house. When the sheriff made it to the kitchen, it was a mess; pots, pans, and silverware were all over the floor, and he noticed a horrible stench coming from the door in the corner of the room. As he approached this door, the fear the sheriff felt grew stronger and he began sweating and breathing heavily. He got to the door in the corner and slowly opened it, the hinges shook as the door slowly cracked open. A cold gust of air filled the kitchen once the door was opened and the sheriff nervously began his descent into the basement. Once he got into the basement he froze in terror, the floor was littered with the bodies of the animals that flocked to the house, as well as a table resembling an alter. Upon the table was the head of the deputy that the sheriff sent to investigate the home just hours ago. The sheriff was overwhelmed with a feeling of terror and hopelessness, as well as a desire for vengeance. The sheriff paced around the room looking for signs of where Agnes was, after passing the table he tripped over something on the ground. It was a latch to a trapdoor, the sheriff slowly opened the latch quietly as he drew his weapon. The sheriff saw a ladder that seemed to go down into a dark tunnel with a dim light on the other side, he heard a woman's voice talking down there. The sheriff began to climb down the ladder with his weapon ready, he planned to kill Agnes for what she did to his deputy. He reached the bottom and the voices stopped, she must have heard him. The sheriff saw a door across from the ladder he climbed down, he rushed towards it and kicked it open. His kick broke the door off of it's hinges and it fell to the floor, what the sheriff saw on the other side of the door would haunt him for the rest of his life. There were candles lighting the room in the shape of an upside down pentagram with a decomposing body lying face first in the middle of it. The sheriff approached the body and gently rolled it over, before looking at who the body belonged to, he noticed a book of witchcraft and black magic that the body was covering. Hesitantly, the sheriff opened the book of witchcraft and saw on the first page it said "Property of Agnes Babineaux". This realization sent confusion and fear through his heart, he turned to the body that layed to his right and saw Agnes' cold, dead, decomposing face looking at him. The sheriff fled the house and left the town of Suwanee never to be seen again. Over 100 years later after I was born, I was on my way to work on the road that passed Tench road, it was a rainy night and storming pretty badly. I was driving at a moderate pace of about 30 miles per hour, my brights were on and I could barely make out anything to the sides of my car. I noticed the sign that said "Tench Road" on my left side, I turned my eyes back to the road and then saw what appeared to be a man run in front of my car. I slammed on my breaks, but my tires lost traction with the ground and hydro planed, my car slid into where the man was. I sat there frozen, in shock with my foot on the break, I thought I had just hit somebody but I didn't feel or hear anything. I had a feeling of fear overwhelm me, it was a mysterious feeling, I was worried that I hurt somebody but I also had a very unexplainable unnerving feeling in my heart. I put my car in park and got out, I looked under my car and saw nothing but rain and the concrete road. I looked at the front of my car, there was no dent or any marks suggesting that I hit somebody. I looked at the field, crops still dead from when Agnes moved to the town. There was nobody to be seen, I turned behind me and saw the sign that said "Tench Road" I had an eerie but curious feeling. I began to walk onto Tench Road and I said aloud "Hello? Is there somebody there? I thought I saw somebody run in front of my car, does anybody need any help?" no answer. I didn't have a flash light so Tench road was slowly becoming more visible before my eyes as I walked more. After walking about a block down Tench road I saw a parking lot which was in the same spot that Agnes' home used to be. I began walking back to my car and as I approached my car with it's driver's door still open and the lights still on, I glanced behind me one more time. This time, when I looked behind me I saw what appeared to be a woman in an old black robe standing maybe about twenty feet behind me. The rain made it hard for me to see her face. I felt terrified, her robes looked like something I had never seen before, she certainly didn't appear to be wearing modern day clothing and I would have seen her if she was already on Tench road while I investigated it. I also would have heard her walking behind me when I walked the block back to my car. I was going to ask her who she was, but I immediately jumped into my car as if somebody pulled me back into the driver's seat and I drove away. I didn't want to look back but I had to, I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw her standing in the middle of the road watching me. I glanced at the road again and then, I saw the place I worked coming up on my left side, one more time I glanced in the rear view mirror but this time she was gone. Once I got to my job I quickly parked my car and I went inside, unnerved. Category:Places Category:Beings